


How It Always Is

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Family AU [5]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. (Barely.) Stories of Jim and Melinda's life, from all over the place, focusing on their family life. OCs galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



> The AU component is this: When Jim was shot in Imaginary Friends and Enemies, he went into a coma, DID NOT DIE, but woke up the next day and he'd lost his memory. So those eps where Melinda is trying to get Jim to remember still remain basically the same, but with one difference: NO Sam.  
> Jim didn't die, but he did lose his memory and REGAINED it in Leap of Faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages, following ghostwhispererfangirl's lead, and because it just makes things easier on everyone: 
> 
> Aiden: 13  
> Benny (Benedict): 8  
> Lee (Elizabeth): 6  
> Oliver: 4  
> Andi (Andrea): a few minutes old.

Aiden's thirteenth birthday he spent at the hospital.

He didn't mind; there was a happy reason that he was there. His mom was giving birth to her fifth child and things were looking good on all fronts.

He was, however, a bit worried that he'd end up sharing a birthday with his newest sibling. More worried when he heard Benny and Lee talking about it, giggling all the while.

"I can't imagine sharing a birthday with you," Benny said, playfully elbowing Lee in the side as they sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"Stop joking," four year old Oliver pleaded.

Aiden tugged his (still) youngest brother closer on his lap; they were all tired, but Oliver didn't like the way that Lee and Benny were always teasing each other or Aiden.

"You remember why we're here, right?" Six year old Lee asked, leaning closer to Oliver. "Mom's having another baby."

"I remember," Oliver said softly, ducking his head. "I'm getting a brother or sister." In his four year old voice, no word was perfect and he still had a bit of a lisp, but Aiden caught every word.

"How are babies made, anyway?" Benny asked, getting bored of the wait.

Aiden flushed a little, remembering that he himself had only had that talk last year with his dad. "By a man and a woman loving each other," Aiden said simply, settling on that explanation.

"You just have to _love_ someone?" Lee asked, horror in her voice. "But I told Jeremy that I loved him!" Her six year old eyes widened in horror. "Will I have a baby now?"

"No!" Aiden said, horrified. "Of course not."

"Then how?" Benny asked, his eight year old mind stubborn. "If it isn't about love?"

"It is," Aiden said, getting a bit lost.

As he spoke, a man walked up to them. "Oh, hey, uncle Dan," Aiden greeted, and every child's head shot up.

"Uncle Dan!" Oliver applauded, holding his arms out to be picked up before remembering that Uncle Dan wasn't like their other relatives and couldn't pick him up. He hopped off of Aiden's lap, his short legs not quite carrying him to the floor, and rushed forward.

"Hey, so your mom is almost done," Uncle Dan promised, looking at each nephew and only niece. "It's so good to see you guys. We don't do this enough."

"How are things on the other side?" Aiden asked, feeling grown up.

"Good," Uncle Dan replied, a bit amused. "But you know that more than anyone else, don't you, Aiden?"

Aiden lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

"Mommy's almost done?" Lee questioned, jumping off of her seat.

"Your new sibling is about to arrive," Uncle Dan said happily. "I saw her."

"Her!" Benny exclaimed. "A girl?"

"A girl!" Lee exclaimed in delight. "I finally get a sister! We'll have so much fun! She'll be my guest at every tea party!"

"Shh," Uncle Dan said, looking around them. "Ah, here comes your aunt Delia now!"

Delia was indeed pushing through the hospital doors, looking around her until she spotted the four kids huddled in a corner.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, hurrying forward, her body coasting right through Uncle Dan's and she startled, but Uncle Dan was already leaving, winking at his niece and nephews to not tell. She ruffled Oliver's hair, squatting to pick the little boy up. "Oof, you're getting so big," she said, cuddling him close. "Hey, Aiden. Birthday totally ruined?"

"As if," Aiden rebutted, meaning every single word. "I'm getting a new sister!"

"Sister?" Delia wondered. "How do you know that? Even your parents didn't know."

Aiden opened his mouth to reply and Oliver beat him to it.

"Uncle Dan was here," he said shyly, lisping as he shyly buried his head in Delia's shoulder, letting his weariness show.

"Besides," Benny said importantly, determined to be the center of attention once again. "It's almost midnight. So maybe they won't share a birthday."

He nodded triumphantly, looking up at the analog clock on the wall that he'd only recently learned to read properly.

"Oh, you're right!" Lee applauded. "I've _never_ stayed up this late!"

"Not even on New Year's Eve?" Delia wondered, grabbing hold of Lee's hand.

"Never!" Lee enthused. "Baby sister's are a big deal."

"Your uncle Dan told you all that, huh?" Delia asked, frowning a little as she always did.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah, he was just here."

"Okay," Delia sighed. "Well, let's see if he's right!"

As they spoke, Eli came rushing into the ward. "Am I too late?" He panted.

"You know, if you'd come to my birthday party you wouldn't have to ask that question," Aiden teased. "Hey, Uncle Eli."

"Hey, kid, happy birthday again," Eli said. "For about five more minutes. Are you hoping that your new sibling takes five more minutes to get here?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Aiden said happily. "I'd love to share a birthday with her!"

"Her?" Eli said blankly. "How do you know? Oh my god, I was too late!"

"Nah, Uncle Dan told us," Benny interrupted.

Eli stared at Benny. "Who? Oh. That uncle Dan."

"Dead uncle Dan," Delia emphasized.

"Is he still here?" Eli wondered. "I can't hear him."

"He's gone," Lee complained. "I wanted him to stay around longer but he never stays long."

They turned to the clock again, as Oliver burrowed further into Delia's broad shoulder, trying to sleep.

"You didn't even get to cut your cake," Benny whispered to Aiden, edging closer. "You didn't mind that at _all_?"

"We can eat it tomorrow," Aiden replied.

Benny looked at him in awe and more than a little disbelief. "I don't even know you anymore," he told his older brother. "You've only been a teenager one day and you're already so grown up! Ew!"

Aiden rolled his eyes, shoving Benny a little to prove that he was still himself. "Careful there, Ben. I'm not so mature I wouldn't do this."

With that, he brought Ben into a headlock, feeling the weight of the day and the emotions that everyone expected him to have finally creeping up on him. Eli brought out his phone. "Let me get a picture of this moment," he said, squinting at the screen. "These buttons are so damn small."

"Eli!" Delia scolded. "There are children here!"

"Damn," Lee said very solemnly.

Eli froze. "Um, don't repeat that, kids," he said.

"Damn," Lee repeated. "Can I have your phone? I want to make a picture on it."

"No!" Eli exclaimed, backing up, and soon, amped up from the adrenaline of staying up so late, Lee was all out chasing him around the ward.

"Hey!"

The voice made everyone freeze. Oliver was the first one to react, jerking his weary head off of Delia's shoulder. Aiden's arms slipped from around Benny and his brother got away.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed, wiggling to get down.

"Daddy," Lee panted, whirling from where she'd been chasing Eli to get his phone and play a game on it.

"Dad!" Benny said, hurrying forward.

"Jim," Eli greeted, hurrying to the man of the hour.

"How's Melinda doing?" Delia wondered.

Jim's eyes traveled over the small crowd of people, a smile in his lips. "She's fine," he said. "Aiden, you'll be pleased to know that your new sibling was born two minutes after midnight and you won't have to share a birthday after all."

"Can we meet her?" Lee exclaimed.

Jim laughed as he swung his daughter up into his arm, holding her close. "Soon!" He promised, and then a crinkle appeared on his face. "I didn't tell you guys it was a girl," he said. "Your mom wanted to surprise you!"

"Uncle Dan told us," Benny said, reaching his father and throwing his arms around him.

Jim stilled, a hesitant smile on his face, looking down at his son. "Your...your uncle Dan's here?" He asked, voice catching.

"He was," Lee said, kissing Jim's cheek but he was still frozen, and Aiden could see tears in his father's eyes.

"Well, I'll be darned," he whispered. "Dan's still hanging around?"

"He's been at every birthday," Aiden said. "Well, I don't know about mine but he was at Benny's, Lee's and Oliver's too."

"Wow," Jim said simply.

"So can we see mommy?" Oliver asked, toddling up to his father and throwing his arms around one leg, copying Benny every step of the way.

"Soon," Jim repeated, carefully leaning down to pick up Oliver too, having to wiggle around Benny who was still wrapped around him like a python.

"Mom's fine?" Aiden asked, stepping forward.

"She's doing great," Jim assured his oldest son, seeing the note of real worry in Aiden's face. "She's a bit tired, for sure, but she's doing good."

"Then why can't we see her?" Lee complained. "I have to tell her about my adventures."

"Adventures?" Jim mouthed at Aiden and Aiden shrugged.

"She has to rest just a few more minutes," Jim said. "But your new sister is..." His eyes became wet with tears again. "Beautiful," he whispered. "So beautiful. Just like her mom. She's got blue eyes like me but she'll probably outgrow them." He nudged Oliver's chin. "Like you, little guy. You had blue eyes when you were born, but they're brown now, just like your mom."

"I have blue," Lee cooed, leaning in closer to her father and kissing his cheek again.

"Yes, you do," Jim agreed, kissing her back this time. "Blue and beautiful."

He swung the two kids down, taking hold of their hands. "Aiden, you can go check on your mom, if you want," he said. "I'll stay behind with these rugrats."

"No fair!" Benny exclaimed but Aiden was already rushing forward, barely able to pay attention to his father's directions. Besides, he knew this hospital like the back of his hand, having practically lived there since five years of age.

Room 203 of the postnatal ward.

He rushed forward and opened the door.

And there was his mother, looking flushed and rumpled, covered with hospital blankets and holding a tiny bundle.

Aiden's breath caught. "My new sister," he breathed, hurrying forward, surprising Melinda.

"Aiden," she whispered. "Jim sent you in first, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, reaching to touch the tiny bundle.

"Give me a hug first," Melinda urged, reaching her free arm up, and Aiden leaned down, feeling his mother's cheek hot against his. "Did my water breaking right in the middle of your birthday party totally and completely ruin it?"

"It's fine, mom," he scoffed, pulling away. "I don't even care."

Melinda smiled. "You are so grown up," she said. "You were always older than your age. Hey, why did your dad tell you it was a girl? I was going to surprise you all!"

"He didn't," Aiden said, reaching out careful arms and Melinda, smiling, carefully transferred the baby into his arms. "Uncle Dan did."

Melinda's mouth fell open. "Really?" She asked. "Because I wondered."

"Oliver was so excited to see him," Aiden murmured, looking down at the tiny face in front of him. "She's so small."

"All babies are, but she is a bit on the smaller scale," Melinda said. "Unlike Benny. He was a whole ten pounds, and it was hell to carry him around. Do you remember, Aiden, that he was late?"

"Yeah," Aiden said. "Super late."

"Very late," Melinda agreed. "I had to carry him around for almost an extra two weeks. This little girl, though, she couldn't wait."

She beamed. "I can't believe we got another girl," she said, voice soft. "I'm so excited. Lee's been wanting a sister for so long."

"What are you going to name her?" Aiden asked.

"We can wait for that," Melinda said, just as the door creaked open and then Benny exploded in behind them.

"Mom, mom, mom!" He exclaimed, throwing himself onto the bed to hug her. "Is she here? Can I hold her? Are you okay? You look tired."

"I'm fine," Melinda chuckled, embracing her son and pressing a kiss to his head. "Aiden's holding her."

Benny jumped from the bed, throwing himself towards his brother. "Can I hold her?" He begged.

"Sit down first," Melinda said gently. "You aren't big enough to hold her standing up."

"Okay," Benny said, surprisingly obedient, sitting down almost instantly and holding his arms out to Aiden with a look on his face that wasn't often seen: love. Pure love. Benny was the mischievous, loud one in the family, and it was rare to see him being so serious about something. "She's tiny!" He exclaimed immediately, as she shifted a little in his arms. "She's opening her eyes, mom!"

Indeed, blue eyes were surveying the little man holding her, blinking up at him.

"Mommy, she's amazing," Benny breathed.

At that, Lee burst in, followed shortly by a toddling Oliver.

"Mommy!" Lee exclaimed, scrambling onto the bed with a little effort, and Oliver toddled after, trying to follow her.

Jim came in after them, and Aiden was perhaps the only one who saw the look that his father gave his mother: pure love. Adoration, almost, since love didn't quite seem strong enough. Dependence, maybe. Such a strong bond that it made Aiden's breath catch a little from the strength of it in Jim's eyes. It embarrassed him a little, even, to see such proof of it.

Jim helped Oliver onto the bed, letting him throw his arms around Melinda's neck. "Mommy," he said, voice soft. "Are you okay?"

"I'm very okay," Melinda promised, hugging Lee and Oliver close at the same time. "And your new sister is over there."

"Ooh!" Lee said, pulling away and jumping from the bed.

Oliver seemed to cling a little harder, though, clasping at his mother's neck.

Melinda met Jim's eyes over her baby's head, a tender look in them.

Aiden felt he could read the words there: _is Oliver going to take this hard?_

 _We'll manage,_ Jim's eyes replied, moving onto the bed with Melinda, just like his children had done, slipping one strong arm around the back of her neck to be a pillow.

"Let Lee hold her," Melinda told Benny. "Aiden, help out there, will you, honey?"

Aiden jumped forward, transferring his baby sister from Benny's reluctant arms to Lee's eager ones.

"Ooh!" She said, voice one of awe. "She's pretty."

She then looked up. "Are you sure she's quite done?" She asked innocently. "She's so small."

"Babies are supposed to be small," Benny said, rolling his eyes.

"Benny, don't be rude," Jim cautioned, and Benny, sighing, came over to lean on Jim's side.

"What are you naming her?" Benny asked.

"Well, I've always had a name picked out for another girl," Melinda said. "Lee is Elizabeth Delia, for my mom and best friend." Her eyes softened a little. "Aiden is for Jim's dad, of course, and Sam is for the guy who saved your father's life."

Aiden, remembering that story, felt his eyes get a little wet.

"Benedict James, you're after your dad," Melinda said. "All the way. And Oliver Daniel, you're after your uncle, of course."

She smiled, eyes a little wet too. "We're going to call her Andrea," she whispered. "After a _very_ dear friend who died before any of you guys were born." She sniffed a little, and Jim pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Andrea Elena. Elena is because your dad's middle name is Allen."

"I love it," Benny said softly, going back to where Aiden had taken Andrea from Lee's small arms and was cradling her closer.

"Andi," Lee said decisively.

"No, hon, Andrea," Jim corrected.

"Yeah, Andi," Lee cooed, jumping a little and trying to get her sister back from Aiden.

"Andi," Melinda said. "I like it."

And that was how Andi Clancy was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda checked on Andi one more time, looking down at the tiny baby in the crib right next to Melinda's bed. She and Jim had learned the hard way that it was a lot easier to tend a crying baby in the middle of the night if they were only a foot away from them.

Melinda had also considered, with Oliver, since he'd been a more needy baby than her other children, just letting him sleep in the bed with her, as some mothers recommended, but had quickly determined that it just wasn't for her.

Jim came up behind her, sliding an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. "Your hair is in a braid, I like it," he whispered, lifting the end and pressing a kiss to the plait.

"I can't believe Andi's been home for a week now," Melinda breathed, leaning into him. "That it's been so long. She's so big."

"She's tiny," Jim whispered, nuzzling her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. "Still tiny, Mel."

"I know," she agreed, leaning into his embrace. "You worried?"

"No, it's fine if she takes a little time to put weight on," he said. "And she is still heavier than her birth weight so we're good."

"She's certainly nursing well," Melinda sighed, almost unconsciously lifting her hand to her breast. "Ouch."

Jim chuckled, and Melinda relished the feel of it moving through his chest and neck up to his mouth, pressed against him as she was.

"I love you," he said. "For being the mother you are."

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning into him.

"Let's go to bed," he said, his hands ghosting over her waist and hips. "I just want you to know that I do want you very much but you're not supposed to have sex yet and as much as I want to, I could not clear you."

She smiled. "Thank you for that, Dr. Clancy. And I'd like to but..." She shrugged. "We can cuddle."

"That's enough for me," he said. "I just didn't want you to feel unconfident."

"I don't," she vowed.

* * *

Oliver sat on his bed, clutching his stuffed dog Nicky, wondering if his parents were asleep yet.

Benny stirred in his bed, across the room, and Oliver glanced at his older brother's sleeping form.

He wanted to talk to hs mother, and he knew from experience that Benny would only growl at him if he woke him up at this hour.

Since Andi had been born, Oliver felt lonely. He was no longer all alone with his mom all day, as he had been since Lee had started school. Oliver had thought he'd be lonely without Lee at first, but he'd grown to love the quiet days with just his mom, going to her shop with her, playing with the odd toys there.

And then her stomach got bigger. He remembered his daddy sitting him down and talking to him about how there was a person in there. A baby sister or brother. How he, Jim, loved Oliver, just like he loved Aiden, Benny and Lee. How a new baby wouldn't change anything.

He remembered Melinda pulling him into a hug on that same day, reading his favorite book to him (The Runaway Bunny) and whispering in his ear how much she loved him.

And then Aiden's birthday party had happened. Oliver had been so happy, at the thought of cake, and of Aiden being home to play with his siblings instead of out with friends. They'd played musical chairs and tag, hide and seek, and Aiden had helped Oliver when it was Oliver's turn to be it.

And then Mom had made that strange sound, and there was a puddle, like she'd wet herself, like Oliver tried really hard not to do but sometimes still did.

And Aiden was running to mom's side, and daddy was calling Delia and telling her to go to the hospital.

Daddy had driven them, all in a hurry, mommy panting in the front seat.

And then Oliver had been stuck waiting, wondering what was happening. He hadn't even been able to grab Nicky in the rush out the door.

He hadn't gotten to eat cake. Benny and Lee were arguing and teasing each other. The chairs were uncomfortable and even though this was the hospital where Daddy worked, Oliver hadn't seen any of the nice nurses that he knew, like Cathy or Debbie, who'd give him lollipops when he and his mom visited daddy at work.

And then the baby was there. Andrea. Andi.

He felt his lips begin to tremble a little. Since Andi was born, since Mommy had brought the tiny little bundle home, he hadn't had any fun at all. Aiden was always telling him to be quiet and let the baby sleep. Mommy was always napping. Daddy was home but he seemed to spend all his time cooking or in the bedroom with mommy, both of them just gazing at Andi.

Oliver sighed, taking in a shaky breath, feeling tears coming on.

And tonight, for the second time, no one had read him a book at bedtime. Aiden had been doing it instead of mommy or daddy for the past week, but tonight Aiden was out with friends.

He remembered Benny looking at him, lost in his bed, eyes big. "Do you want me to ask mom to come in here and read to you?" He'd asked, voice a little gruff.

"No, it's okay," Oliver said, voice shaky then too.

"I can read to you," Benny offered then. "I know the words too."

"I'm tired," Oliver had offered and pulled the covers over his head, clutching Nicky close and trying not to cry, at least until Benny was sleeping.

His older brother had turned out the light and gotten into his own bed.

Oliver had kept it together until now, when there was a sudden flash of lightning in the sky, and a huge clap of thunder.

Tears welled in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. He was so alone and so scared. He hated thunder storms. He only wanted to run to his mom and dad's room, but he wasn't sure he dared.

* * *

Melinda jolted awake at the first clap of thunder, feeling Jim stir beside her. Andi started to cry in her crib and she jumped up, bringing the tiny baby into her arms and cuddling her close.

Jim was already sitting up, looking at her. "Do you want me to walk with her?" He asked, a bit bleary eyed.

"No, I'm fine," Melinda said. "Do you want to go check on the windows downstairs and peek in to make sure that Oliver's okay?"

"Sure," Jim said, already gettingo out of bed.

She pulled down her nightgown, letting Andi attach to her breast. "Andrea Elena, you are such a good feeder," she whispered. "I don't know whether to love you or hate you for it."

She pressed a kiss to her baby's head, knowing that her love for this child could only grow.

Jim came back in, and Melinda turned around, heart seizing a little when she saw that he was holding Oliver, and that Oliver was sobbing his heart out.

"Oliver?" She said, hurrying forward.

"I don't like storms," he sobbed, while Jim cuddled his son close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "And no one read me a bedtime story."

Oh god. She had forgotten, hadn't she? She felt her eyes sting, feeling like she was about to start crying with her son.

"It's okay," Jim soothed, holding him close. "I'm sorry, Oliver. We forgot."

"Because of Andi," he said, the words almost too quiet to be heard. "You don't love me anymore."

"Oh, no, that's not true," Melinda cried. "We love you very much."

Andi finally detached herself from Melinda's breast and she looked pleadingly at Jim, asking him to trade with her eyes.

He nodded, carefully reaching to take Andi and she pulled her youngest son into her arms, feeling his arms and legs cling onto her, as he pressed his face into her shoulder and she could already feel his tears soaking her nightgown there.

Jim walked up and down the bedroom, burping Andi.

Melinda held Oliver as tightly as he was holding her. "I am so, so sorry," she finally said. "Oh, Ollie. Don't you know how much we love you? To the moon and back."

She carefully settled in the rocking chair, a new addition to their bedroom upon Benny's birth.

"You are my very special boy," she said. "No one is quite like you. And I do admit that I have been busy with your sister, and I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss to his head. "Really sorry. I never wanted to make you feel left out but babies are a lot of work and I've been so tired."

Oliver was finally calming, sobs no longer racked his tiny body. "You do love me?" He asked, tilting his head up to look her in the eye.

"Forever," Melinda said.

"I love you too, Ollie," Jim said, crouching beside them. "See, the thing with babies is that they need a lot of care. They need food and they need their diapers changed and they can't do anything for themselves. But, buddy, the thing that they need most of...is love."

He nodded at Melinda and she carefully shifted Oliver on her lap so that he was facing outwards now.

"Andi really needs to be loved," Jim said. "Like you." He ruffled Oliver's hair, pressing another kiss to his son's forehead. "And Andi needs to be loved by everybody. Now. Do you want to hold her?"

* * *

 

Oliver stared at his daddy, at the tender look on his face, feeling his mommy's arms holding him close, remembering all the kisses they'd given him. And kisses meant love more than anything for mommy and daddy.

He looked at Andi, feeling his tears clear up, and mommy helped him blow his nose.

"Can I sit on the bed and hold her by myself?" He asked, voice husky from tears.

"You bet," Dad said, standing up, Andi tiny in his arms.

Oliver let Mommy help him onto the bed, setting Nicky beside him, and then dad leaned down and, very carefully, placed Andi in Oliver's arms.

"Put your arm behind her head," he cautioned, and sat on the bed next to Oliver, putting his arm around him.

Mommy sat on Oliver's other side, doing the same.

Oliver could feel his parents' closeness. He looked down at the baby in his arms, with her eyes, closed tightly, and her tiny rosebud mouth, to the small fists her hands made.

He felt something unexpected blossom: love. He inhaled, feeling like this was the first time since she'd been born that he could breathe.

And he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, feeling the whisper softness of her skin, and the warmth.

She opened her eyes then, staring up at him with her clear blue eyes.

And then he knew that there would be no more trouble. If Andi needed love, he'd give her the most of it.

Gradually, dad took Andi from him, saying that it was time for her to sleep. "And time for you to sleep too," mommy whispered. "Do you want to sleep with me and daddy?"

"Yes, please," Oliver said, already grabbing Nicky and scrambling under the covers.

He fell asleep between his mommy and daddy, feeling them both close beside him. And he wasn't afraid anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny slipped inside the house, backpack weighing him down.

Lee danced after him, tugging at his backpack. "Are you going to play with me now?" She asked. "You said we could try that new game Nate taught you!"

"I don't think so," Benny mumbled. "I'm tired."

"But we just got home from school!" Lee protested. "We have to!"

"I have a headache," Benny said, parroting something his mother said sometimes. Of course, she always ended up getting a massage from dad, but he wasn't here right now.

He walked into the kitchen, and his mother was standing at the counter, rocking Andi's portable crib with her foot while on the phone; chopping carrots for soup.

"Dad still has three weeks at home, right?" He asked, turning to face his sister once more.

"Yeah, I think so," Lee said, scrambling over to Andi's crib. "Hi, baby," she cooed. "Your favorite person is back."

"Call her Andi," Benny grumbled. "You're the one who nicknamed her that in the first place."

"Oh, go away," Lee said, tickling Andi's stomach and taking over rocking the crib from Melinda.

Melinda brushed Lee's head as she talked on the phone, having laid down her knife. "Hey, kiddo," she whispered, moving the phone a little.

"Hey, mommy," Lee said a bit distractedly, too concentrated on making Andi open her eyes.

Melinda looked up at Benny, smiling at him. "How are you?" She mouthed.

He shrugged, seeing a frown knit her brow.

"I'm kind of tired," he said quietly. "I'm going up to nap."

He trudged up the stairs, knowing that he hadn't willingly taken a nap from age four. At eight now, Benny felt quite mature for his age, and regretted that such drastic measures had to be taken.

Oliver was in their room when he came up, playing with some blocks on the floor; he'd built a huge city in the time Benny had been at school.

Benny smiled weakly at it, trying to be excited. It was an immense achievement for his little brother.

"Benny, isn't my city awesome?" Oliver prattled, and Benny managed to brush his little brother's head, too tired for anything more.

"It's nice," he said, took off his backpack and laid it on the chair before pulling the covers back on his bed and climbing in.

He heard Oliver clamber to his feet and run over to where Benny was lying on his stomach.

"Benny?" Oliver whispered. "Why are you in bed?"

"I"m tired," Benny said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Benny felt tears sting his eyes and he rolled over to face Oliver. "Aiden was talking to uncle Dan today," he said.

"Really?" Oliver exclaimed. "Where?"

"I couldn't see him," Benny told his brother.

Oliver's eyes were wide with confusion. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Benny whispered, and rolled back over.

"Are you sad?" Oliver whispered in a stage whisper, his words almost as loud as if he'd been talking.

"Yes," Benny said, feeling a lump in his throat. "Very sad."

He felt Oliver's short arms wrap around him in a hug. "Should I tell mommy?"

"No!" Benny said fiercely. "Whatever you do, don't tell mommy."

Oliver's eyes were wider than ever and he nodded, stepping away from the bed.

"Your city is awesome," Benny said gruffly, trying to distract Oliver. "Why don't you finish that train?"

"Okay," Oliver said, eyes wide.

He moved back to his blocks, sitting cross legged on the floor.

* * *

 

When Jim got home from the hospital, having gone in for a half day at Melinda's urging, he found his wife in the kitchen, her hair in a high bun, her neck deliciously bare.

He rested his hand on the jut of her hip, only a little minimized by her extra pregnancy weight she hadn't lost yet.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, inhaling the scent of her, letting his mouth open so he could taste her; moving his head around to her collarbone, and she leaned into him, moaning a little.

"You're so good to me, Jim," she whispered.

"How was your day?" He asked, his hands roaming over the curve of her ass. God, he'd miss it when she lost the extra weight. He was secretly aware of the fact that he loved his wife's body perhaps a bit too much when she was pregnant, from the belly, to the way she put started carrying even more in her booty, to the breasts that didn't fit any bra anymore.

But now that period of life was over again. Any day now, she'd take her home workout dvds and start exercising in seriousness again, trying to bring herself back to her former strength level.

"It was nice," she said. "I made a lot of phone calls. Delia is holding down the fort just fine, but honestly, Jim, Andi has been so good that I want to go back to work early."

He chuckled. "It's been, what, three weeks?"

"I'm rested," she said. "Very rested."

"You're lying through your teeth," he said, nipping at her ear.

"Yeah," she finally sighed. "She's having trouble with this potential seller and he's got this great estate and I don't want to lose him."

"Let Delia take care of it, she is more than experienced with dealing with difficult sells," he whispered, cupping her ass, lifting it.

"Stop it," she said, swatting his hands away, just as Oliver came into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed, dashing over, and Jim walked to meet him, swinging him into his arms.

"Hey, how's my best boy?" He cheered, tossing Oliver into the air a little.

Oliver squealed, clutching at Jim a little harder when he came back to his father's arms. "I don't like that," he protested, giggling anyway when Jim started tickling him.

"Who says?" He said, until Oliver was a laughing mess, unlike his usual shy self.

Jim was the only one who could bring out Oliver's laughter like this. Melinda's heart warmed as she watched her husband bring Oliver near to tears with laughter, until he was finally stopped squirming and threw his arms around Jim's neck, placing a loud kiss on Jim's cheek. "I love you, daddy," he said, relaxing into Jim's arms as though knowing that such a gesture would melt Jim's heart and still his teasing.

"Love you, too, buddy," Jim said, face softening, his eyes beaming with love at Melinda. This was what Jim Clancy had wanted, needed to be, all along.

She was so glad she had finally decided to give it to him. Especially after almost losing him. She swallowed a little, remembering a very dark period in their lives. Remembering a time when he hadn't remembered her name, let alone his own. A time when he'd denied everything they had once been and, finally, were again.

Aiden walked into the kitchen, leading Lee by the hand, who was crying. "She fell down and scraped her knee, I'd just gotten home from the library," he explained, helping her onto a stool.

Jim lowered Oliver to the ground, going to embrace his older daughter. "Hey, baby, you okay?"

"I think so," she said, trying to slow her tears.

"Let me take care of this," he said. "Aiden, could you get the first aid kit?"

"Sure, dad," Aiden said, grabbing it from on top of the refrigerator.

Melinda's heart jumped a little to see the ease with which thirteen year old Aiden could reach it. He was getting so tall already. She could sense that he might even surpass his father in height.

Aiden handed it to his father, and walked past him, pressing a kiss to Melinda's cheek. "I need to study for a test, do you mind me eating later?" He asked.

"Fine, you can eat later," she said. "I'll leave a bowl of soup out for you, and there'll be bread in the oven."

"Thanks, mom," he said, leaving the kitchen and brushing Lee's head as he went.

He was so like his father. He and Benny both had taken up Jim's habit of ruffling hair and it melted Melinda's heart every time she witnessed it.

Speaking of Benny...where was he? He'd been so silent earlier and she hadn't seen him since he'd gotten home from school.

Jim finished cleaning Lee's wound and kissed it before placing a bandaid on it.

"Is the kiss the most important part?" Lee asked seriously, as Jim swung her into his arms, turning to face Melinda.

"Most definitely," Melinda said, walking forward to kiss Lee's knee. "Though the antiseptic helps."

"The what?" Lee asked.

Jim chuckled. "Don't worry about it, baby," he said. "Hey, you wanna go tell your brother Benny it's time for dinner?"

"He closed his door," Lee grumbled. "And he hasn't talked to me since we got home."

Jim met Melinda's eyes, worried. _Why?_ He mouthed.

Melinda nodded her head at a sleeping Andi, and then at the stove. _I didn't have time to find out._

"Well, come on up with me and we'll see if we can get him to come down," Jim said, walking with Lee out of the kitchen.

Melinda sat down, wanting to check on the status of a piece she'd put up for auction online, another way to occupy her time during her six weeks of rest, and Oliver came up, hugging her knees. "Mommy, Benny has a secret," he said seriously.

"Really?" She asked, typing quickly.

"Yeah," he said, leaning his head on her knee. "He doesn't want you to know."

Her fingers stilled, and she looked down at Oliver, finally closing her laptop with a snap and pulling him onto her lap. "Do you know what it is?" She asked, cuddling him.

"Yeah," he said. "But I can't tell you."

"Because it's a secret," Melinda finished.

"Yup," Oliver said. "Can I hold Andi now?"

"Sure, Ollie," she said. "You want to go sit in the living room and I'll carry her in?"

He jumped off her lap and ran into the living room. Melinda grinned to see how much more excited he was about Andi since a few nights ago. She still felt guilty that she'd missed some of the signs but at least he was only 4. He wouldn't remember this in a few years.

She picked up Andi, knowing that her diaper was fine, and carried her into the living room to place on Oliver's waiting lap. "Be careful," she said. "Support her neck and don't move off the chair."

"I won't," he promised, looking down in awe at his baby sister.

"I need to run upstairs so you have to watch her, okay?" Melinda said, already going, trusting Oliver's word implicitly that he'd take care of her.

"Mmhmm," Oliver said, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead.

Melinda jogged up the stairs, only to see Jim come from Benny's room, frowning and holding Lee securely on one strong arm.

"So what's up?" She asked, sticking her hands in her pockets, relishing the image, as she always did, of Jim as a dad.

"I don't know," Jim said, putting Lee on her own two feet and shooing her downstairs, keeping his voice low and moving closer to Melinda. "He said he doesn't have a stomach ache, he used to have a headache and he's fine now, but he's not hungry and doesn't want dinner and he won't say anymore."

He pulled Melinda into a side hug. "I can serve dinner," he said. "Go talk to him. I know you want to."

"I do," she said, pulling away from him.

"Here's to you having better luck than I did," he murmured. "I've...never seen our motormouth like this."

Melinda laughed reluctantly, knocking on Benny's door.

"I'm tired," he called.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Hesitation. A very long moment where there was only silence.

"Okay," he finally said.

She walked in, noticing that Benny was in bed with the covers pulled up tight, but he was still fully clothed...even sneakers. Yeah, that was Benny for you.

"What's up, Ben?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and brushing hair from his forehead.

"I'm just tired," he scowled. "Nothing...nothing's wrong."

She'd never suggested that anything was. "Ben, I can tell that something happened," she said. "Was it at school? Are you being bullied?" She considered it. "Did you and Phil fight?"

"No!" Benny exclaimed. "I just...I'm tired."

"Are you struggling in one of your subjects?" She pressed on. "Is a teacher being mean? You can _tell_ me, Ben. I swear that I will understand. I...was teased all through school. No one liked to be friends with the ghost girl."

At 'understand', Benny had begun to perk up, looking at her, and he'd tensed a little when she'd mentioned being teased. By the time she got to ghost girl, however, he'd frozen.

"No," he said in a choked voice. "You wouldn't understand."

"Ben!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"You could never understand," he said, voice shaking. "And that's okay. But I just…I'm tired." He rolled over, tears rolling down his face, Benny, who hadn't cried since he was five years old; Benny, her little tough guy.

She leaned down, hair falling over his face. "Tell me," she pleaded. "Let mommy make it better."

"You can't," he sobbed, shifting away from her. "You just can't."

He was distancing himself from her, stiffening at her very proximity to him. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" She finally said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He shrugged, burying his face in his pillow.

She walked towards the stairs and Aiden poked his head from his room. "Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "You and dad both went to Benny's room. Is he in trouble?"

"Something must have happened at school," she sighed. "I don't know what. He won't tell us anything." She shoved her hands in her pockets again, feeling tears in her eyes that little Benny, only eight years old, was pushing her away like this.

"I can talk to him," Aiden offered.

"I'll go in there with your dad later, and we'll get it from him together," Melinda said. "Don't worry about it. Go study for your test, honey."

He nodded, looking past her at Benny's door, before slipping back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to let some tension carry over into the next chapter. What's eating Benny, right?


	4. Chapter 4

As his mother went downstairs, Aiden slipped back out of his room and quietly walked into Benny's, not knocking before he entered, and closing the door as noiselessly as possible.

"Hey, Benny," he greeted, and sat down in the chair closest to his brother's bed.

"Go away," Benny sulked.

"You know," Aiden began. "When I was your age, there was this girl in my class with me."

"You're only thirteen," Benny grumbled. "Not even that old. Don't talk like Dad."

"Sorry," Aiden said. "Anyway, she...hated me. And I couldn't understand why. So I tried really hard to make her like me and she just kept pushing me away and saying that I was weird and she didn't like me. And then I realized why. She hadn't outgrown seeing ghosts yet, most kids do by your age, and there was one attached to her that kept talking about me."

Benny sat up in bed, his eyes angry and tears running down his cheeks. "You don't get it!" He yelled. "You and mom never could!"

"Benedict," Aiden said, his voice unintentionally harsh. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You aren't dad!" Benny shrieked. "You aren't mom either, why are you even in here?"

Aiden startled, never having seen his brother like this.

There were footsteps and Jim and Melinda were bursting into the room, looking shocked and scared.

"Aiden," Melinda said. "What...why are you in here?"

"I just wanted to help," Aiden began.

"Son," Jim said, placing his hand on Aiden's shoulder. "We'll take care of this."

"Benny," Melinda whispered but he wailed and turned away from her.

Aiden could see his mother's throat working, and the plea in her eyes when she looked at Jim.

Bring him back to me.

Melinda grabbed Aiden and led him out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. "What's wrong with Benny?" Aiden whispered.

She pulled Aiden against her in a hug for a moment, and he could tell that she was about to full out cry, and he hated that.

"I don't know," she said.

"Do you want me to finish serving dinner to Oliver and Lee?" Aiden asked.

"You go study," Melinda said, dismissing the question. "It's fine. I'm fine."

* * *

Jim was at a loss as he stared at his second oldest son. Benny had always been a bit louder, more vocal, high strung, if you wanted to put it like that, compared to his two quieter brothers.

He always wanted to be at the center of attention at home but usually disappeared into the background in public, pretty much the opposite of Aiden in that regard.

Jim sighed, slowly sitting down, placing hands on jean clad knees and glancing around Benny's room, seeing if there was anything different there to pick up clues from.

Benny had always liked drawing; Aiden was more into coloring pictures but Benny like making little doodles. Jim had always wondered if anything would come of Benny's drawings; he doubted it but idly hoped that his son would be some sort of artist some day. Or go into architecture. That would be exciting. Just anything that Benny was passionate about. Not just a daily grind, that was what Jim wanted the least for his children.

He remembered Melinda's hurried summary of what Benny had said, and wondered what Aiden would have tried. He would have brought up something that had happened when Aiden was eight; there was that girl who still hadn't lost her gift…

Jim froze, turning his head back to where Benny was sitting up in bed, arms folded.

"Oh, Ben," Jim whispered, voice tender, and he moved forward to enfold his son into his muscular arms, pulling Benny tight against him. "You're losing your gift."

And then Benny cried. Jim could feel his small body shuddering against him as he tried to breathe through the sobs.

"I can't see Uncle Dan anymore," Benny hiccuped, his tears frantic. "Lee was talking about him and I couldn't see him. And at school, I couldn't see Desiree or the old librarian that I always ask for help. And I came home and all mom and Aiden were doing was talking about ghosts, and they're always talking about ghosts and dad, how can I be part of this family if I can't see them too?"

Jim held Benny close, feeling Benny's arms lock around Jim's neck in a desperate gesture; his son was begging to be loved, just as he was.

As Melinda had, tears in her eyes, when she'd first confessed her gift to Jim.

"You know, Ben," Jim whispered. "I can't see ghosts. And...I think I do just fine."

Benny slowly stilled, his sobs quieting. Jim held his son tight, running his hand over his hair and rubbing slow circles on Benny's back.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Jim said. "When your mom and Aiden are just talking about these people, or to these people, and you can't even see them? Ben, I live that everyday."

Benny drew in a shuddering breath, and slowly pulled away from Jim, face covered in tears. Jim found a handkerchief and handed it to Benny, carefully wiping his tears away.

"But we all have different gifts," Jim soothed. "Different talents. Your mom could never perform surgery like I can, and I could never talk to the dead like she could. We make it work." He grinned at Benny. "And you know what this means."

"What?" Benny said.

"I finally have someone in the family who gets it," Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Someone who I can talk to when your mom is off on a ghost hunt, or Aiden is trying to help a dead girl find her lost dog. Sometimes, Ben, I just don't get it. And it's okay if you don't. Your mom will still love you."

Benny watched Jim speak, eyes serious, and then he threw his arms around Jim's neck again. "You're the best, dad," he whispered. "The absolute best."

"I love you, Benny," Jim said. "No matter what."

* * *

Melinda was serving Oliver and Lee dessert; pudding cups, when Jim came downstairs carrying Benny. Her back hurt just to see it, but considering that Jim could still carry Melinda with ease, she knew that he'd be fine carrying his eight year old.

"Aiden's coming down," Jim said, slowly lowering Benny to the ground; Melinda could already see Oliver and Lee poking each other a little bit at the odd sight. They'd be sure to tease him later. "And then Ben and I have an announcement. Right, Ben?" He nodded at his son, and Melinda saw Benny's hand tighten on his father's.

What was up?

Aiden came downstairs. "Hey, so what's up?" He asked.

"This is a little hard for Benny to say himself," Jim said. "So I'd like to ask everyone to just be quiet and listen until he's done."

Melinda tensed, settling back into her seat.

In the kitchen, Andi let out a sudden wail and Melinda flushed. "Let me grab her," she apologized. "Just a second."

"It's fine," Benny said, eyes worried as Melinda jogged to the kitchen.

She picked up Andi, reflecting that it was probably meal time and quickly opened her maternity top, letting Andi latch on before going back into the dining room.

She'd never get over this feeling. The utterly beautiful dependence of her child on her for food. The closeness she felt whenever her children were attached to her like this was unforgettable and inimitable.

She settled back down, eyes on Benny, feeling Jim's eyes drop to her exposed breast. "Dad?" Benny asked.

"Oh, sorry," Jim said, a little flushed.

"Can you say it?" Benny whispered.

"Yeah," Jim said, pulling out a chair and sitting down, Benny settling against his legs, playing with Jim's large hand. "It's been coming for a few weeks now. Since Andi was born. That was...that was the last time Benny saw...Uncle Dan." He glanced around the room.

"But he's been around so much lately," Aiden said.

"A ton!" Lee agreed. "Just watching after Andi!"

"Exactly," Jim said, his eyes meeting Melinda's and she gasped, suddenly knowing what he was about to say and absolutely shocked. Of anything they could have announced right now, she had honestly expected this the least. "Benny can no longer see ghosts."

"But…" Aiden was looking around at Melinda and Lee and Oliver. "But all of us can."

"I can't," Jim said simply. "Most kids stop seeing ghosts at, what, six? So because of his exposure to all of you, he saw them longer. But it wasn't a permanent thing. It never was."

Benny's eyes were wide with worry, staring at Oliver and Lee, before traveling to his mother.

Melinda wanted to reach out for him, her heart aching. "Oh, Ben," she whispered. "Come here."

He stilled, looking up at Jim again, and Jim nodded; Benny ran forward and flung his arms around her and Andi.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, a whisper in her ear that no one else was meant to hear.

"Oh, Ben, I will always love you," she said. "Forever."

* * *

Full of dinner and pudding, back to his old, exuberant self, Benny went to bed happily whispering to Oliver, asking his younger brother to tell him about every ghost he saw, all the while bragging about how much more like his dad he was.

Melinda had watched her son in amusement, before heart ache settled in again. "I can't believe he thought I wouldn't love him anymore," she mused, walking into the bedroom.

"After all, it's a pretty big part of you and Aiden's lives," Jim said cautiously. "And a big adustment. I'm not surprised he didn't handle it well."

"Poor Ben," she whispered, running a hand over Andi's hair before placing her baby in the crib. "Holding all that in. I'm surprised he lasted that long."

"I'm worried that this will...change the relationship he has with Aiden," Jim admitted, walking over to her, and they both looked down at their tiny daughter. "There was panic in Aiden's eyes when Benny was talking through dessert."

"I think he's reconsidering what normal is," Melinda said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Jim nodded, gently lifting her hair off of her neck to place a kiss there.

"And you," Melinda said. "You are the best dad ever."

"Am I?" He whispered.

"Yes," she said. "You got Ben to open up to you. I was almost giving up on him, he was so distressed and I was just going crazy with worry talking to him."

"Yeah, because your heart can't take it when your baby is in trouble," he said, arm curling around her waist. "Any one of your babies."

"Too true," Melinda whispered, letting herself lean against him. "Remember how he was conceived? Well, most likely."

He chuckled into her neck, open mouthed, and she shivered, feeling him gently suck on the skin there. "It's one of my favorite memories," he whispered, hands traveling up to cup her sensitive breasts. "You, dressed a nurse, climbing all around my office in practically nothing."

"I lost so much more weight after Aiden," Melinda sighed. "I wouldn't fit that uniform now. I never lost all of it after that. With Ollie, I was back to my pre-Aiden weight, but not my post." She frowned down at herself. "And now…"

"Don't even," Jim said, pulling away a little. "You're beautiful. As long as you're healthy, I don't care what weight you are." He moved around her a little, all the better to capture her lips in his. "Besides, you lost a bit too much weight after Aiden." His hands crept up to cup her breasts again, and then down to pull her hips flush against his. "You lost weight here and that...that was just a pity. You were still goddamn lovely, but I missed this," he said, feeling her ass, firm beneath his, and her curving hips.

She chuckled against his lips. "You think like a man," she whispered.

"And you think like a woman who's been comparing herself to too many tabloid celebs," Jim said. "Focus on you, Mel."

He was firm against her, and she sighed. "And on Benny and Aiden," she said. "And Ollie, and Lee and Andi."

"Those too," Jim said. "And you'll be the perfect weight."

He kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and she pulled away reluctantly. "I am not cleared for this yet," she said firmly. "Unless...you need me to get you off?"

"Tempting," Jim said huskily. "Very…" He kissed down her neck again. "Very tempting. But no. Not until I can return the favor."

"I don't mind," Melinda said, hands crawling over his chest. "I don't, I swear."

"Mel, it isn't fair," Jim said simply. "And I love you too much."

"Fine," she whispered. "But my offer still stands."

"You need sleep," he said. "And I need to finish transcribing patient notes."

"I love you," she whispered, as he slipped from the room. "Do them in here. I can sleep with the light on."

"Andi can't," Jim whispered, swinging the door closed after him and blowing her one last kiss.

God, she loved that man.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth 'Lee' Clancy ran downstairs that morning, seeing that her father was already up and packing a lunch box.

"You won't be home today?" She asked, dashing to give him a quick hug around the legs before darting away again, grabbing her doll that she'd somehow left downstairs last night.

"No, I'm working until 3," he replied, watching her with amusement. "I'll be the one picking you guys up from school, though."

"Why don't you work the same time everyday?" She asked, gazing up at him.

He shrugged. "I go in when I'm needed, I guess," he said simply. "And I don't mind changing it around."

She nodded. It made sense to her. Goodness knows she'd like to only go to school when needed, which she hoped would be never. She'd much rather stay home and read all day, playing with Oliver like she'd done up until this year, waiting and watching for Benny to come home so they could play with him too.

And this year had brought the yellow bus, coming for her too. And she was the one trudging up its steps, going to the huge hallways of school, daydreaming about being home with Oliver and playing in his new sandbox, about making Benny play superhero games with her.

But instead she got to listen to her teacher talk about things she didn't really care about and read stories that were too boring to remember or pay attention to.

For goodness' sake, she could already read! Aiden had taught her this past summer, when she'd found that book series about Amanda Pig and checked out all the books the library had, quickly growing frustrated when her mother or father couldn't read them aloud to her at any given time.

He'd carefully taught her the letters, on long afternoons when Benny was playing with friends and Oliver was napping. After letters had come words and Lee could still remember the exact moment she'd truly read her first word, when everything had come together and her world absolutely changed.

When the pictures on butter containers suddenly meant even more, when her mother's computer had words, and letters to make words, and every book on the shelves had words, and her toys had words like Made in the USA on them and she could suddenly read them all.

Granted, some still didn't make sense. But she felt powerful at that moment, knowing that her life had changed completely.

After that Amanda Pig wasn't enough. She got the other books, about Oliver Pig, and then she got the Berenstain Bears and a story about Cinderella, and there were other fairy tales with beautiful pictures and the library had become her most favorite place in the world that past summer.

And then school had happened, ruining everything. And the teacher read aloud stupid books about dogs who didn't know what the color blue was.

She was bored.

Which was why she always woke up at the crack of dawn, as soon as the sun first peeked over the horizon; her bedroom faced east and the sun always shone in there first.

That way she had more time to play. Benny and Oliver shared a room; Aiden had his own and Lee knew now that when Andi was older, Lee would share with her but for right now, she had her own, with a pink canopy bed and a sturdy toy chest that she'd inherited from Aiden, filled to the brim with toy soldiers, building blocks, stuffed animals and a few dolls that Delia had bought her.

The one she was holding was a beautiful doll baby, though the baby wasn't nearly as beautiful as Andi was, she had gorgeous painted eyes and an adorable little wardrobe of clothes that Lee could change as often as she wished.

Jim was watching now as she fed her baby; her name was Rachel, and Lee did this everyday, though sometimes Jim wasn't there to see it.

"Is Rach enjoying her bottle?" He asked congenially.

"Yeah," Lee replied.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Since the sun came up," she replied. "He always shines in my room extra bright and then I get out of bed and play with my toys before school."

"You don't really like school, do you?" He asked, filling a glass with orange juice and then offering her one, which she shook her head to.

"It's boring, and I can't play as much so I have to get up early," she explained. "Then I can read and play with my building blocks. I just built a new city today."

"I'll take a peek at it before I leave, if you don't mind," Jim said.

She immediately grabbed his hand, forgetting about Rachel. "Yes!" She exclaimed, tugging him up the stairs. "I have to tell you what all the buildings are," she explained, as he followed her up the stairs, large hand tight in hers.

She opened the door to her room, basking in its simplicity for a moment, in the little play kitchen in the corner whose sink actually worked, and the floating bookshelves Jim had installed on her walls once she'd started to read and beg for books at stores now instead of candy.

And her pride and joy, the city in the center of the room.

He grinned. "That's amazing, Lee! I didn't know we had that many blocks!"

"We do," she said, excitedly plopping on the floor next to it. "This is the entrance to the town," she said, pointing it out. "It's called Pigland because I love pigs."

"Nice," Jim said, chuckling a little. "And you do love your pigs. What's Amanda up to lately?"

"She builds cities too, all by herself," Lee said, parroting the words from the chapter about it, a chapter that had also changed her life, when Oliver Pig had refused to play games with Amanda so Amanda had built a city of blocks, all by herself.

Something that happened to Lee whenever Oliver was napping, or Benny was in school. Amanda was a very independent little pig and Lee emulated her in every way possible.

"This is the hospital," Lee said next, pointing to the largest house, made with five blocks. "Where you work."

"I moved to Pigland, huh?" Jim asked, chuckling again.

"This is the antique store, where mommy works," Lee said, pointing out a one block structure. "And the library."

"No school? Where do you and Ben and Aiden go, then?" Jim asked.

"No one goes to school in Pigland, they stay home all day playing," Lee said, eyes shining.

"That sounds really nice," Jim said. "I wish I could move there."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at her creation. "You built all this since you woke up today?" Her father finally asked, his fingers brushing over the entrance again.

"Yes," she said. "And I'll tear it down tonight and build it new tomorrow. Pigland is never the same tomorrow."

"That is just awesome," Jim said, and stood up. "Sorry, baby, I have to go to work now."

"Okay," Lee sighed, and he picked her up, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you more, baby," he whispered.

* * *

Lee sat in her room for a few minutes longer, before sighing and going to her closet to get dressed. She was glad that mommy had finally allowed her to start dressing herself, pulling down her green striped shorts and yellow t shirt, grabbing new underwear and her favorite flower sandals, dressing quickly and brushing her hair because otherwise Aiden would and that hurt.

She ran downstairs, and breakfast was ready; scrambled eggs for all and OJ, which Lee again pushed aside. She did not like OJ.

"Drink it up," Melinda ordered.

"Can I have milk instead?" Lee pleaded. "I don't like it."

"You need your Vitamin C," Melinda said, persistently pushing the glass back, remembering what would get Lee every time. "What would Amanda do?" She asked gently. "Remember the time she didn't want to eat that egg?"

"Fine," Lee said, remembering that Amanda had eaten it and been let outside to play. She downed the juice, frowning. "Mommy, can we go to the library after school?"

"What's wrong with the school library?" Melinda asked, distributing food among the lunchboxes.

"You can only check out three, and there's nothing interesting there," Lee said.

"Well, your dad is picking you up so you can ask him," Melinda said, and Lee remembered that daddy had said that, and she'd forgotten.

"Okay," Lee said. "Can we play superheroes when we get home, Benny?" She requested, but Benny, in the middle of shoving eggs into his mouth, shook his head.

"Landon invited me to play at his house," he said. "Can I go, mom?"

"Is his mom going to pick you up?" She asked, taking his now empty plate.

"No," Benny said.

"Well, ask your dad if he'll drop you off," Melinda sighed, looking tired.

Lee watched her mother, reflecting that since Andi had been born, the sounds that usually came from her parents room in the very early morning hours hadn't been happening. They'd frightened her at first early that summer, but then she'd gotten used to how, especially when her father got home after a night shift, moans and grunts would leak from her parents' bedroom. And how the mornings it happened, her parents seemed a lot happier, and even more prone to kissing than they usually were. How her mother wasn't stressed and how her father couldn't keep his eyes off of her all day after it happened.

So it must mean something good was happening.

Lee wondered why it hadn't been happening lately, wondering if that was why her mother looked so tired this morning.

Lee grabbed her backpack; it was time to catch the bus. Benny was leaving, running back to press a kiss to mommy's cheek, and Lee followed suit.

"Pay better attention today, hey, baby?" Melinda asked Lee.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Benny, you tell your dad to call me if he drops you off at Landon's," Melinda said.

Aiden ran into the kitchen, shoving his cold eggs into his mouth.

"What took you so long?" Melinda asked, hands on her hips.

"I got stuck in my homework project," Aiden said.

"You almost missed the bus," Melinda sighed.

"The middle school bus is fifteen minutes after the elementary, I'm fine," Aiden said.

"But you know I like it when you walk with Benny and Lee," mommy said, and Lee listened carefully, finally following Benny out the door, just in time for Aiden to crash out the door with them.

"Come on," he said, hurrying them along. "You don't want to miss it."

"We aren't going to," Benny complained.

"There's no need to test that," Aiden said, grabbing Lee's hand.

Usually she liked her oldest brother just fine but, lately especially, he'd been distracted, homework bogging him down. She hated the thought of homework; the only good thing about first grade was that she hadn't gotten any yet.

But even Benny had take home sheets of word problems and numbers and Lee shuddered to think of them.

They took him away from her even more; even after dinner when he was done playing at his friend's house he'd be holed away in his room doing those instead of playing superheroes with her.

She sighed. It had been so long since they'd gotten in a good game. And she had a new superhero to be; Pig-Girl, who could do anything she wanted to, in a single second. She just had to think and anything she wanted was right there.

Oh well. At least she'd get to go to the library today; there was no way that daddy would say no.

* * *

**And there was another reason she didn't like school, she remembered, walking into the classroom after a long trip through the hallways.**

Amanda. It was a pity, Lee reflected, that such a lovely name was wasted on such a nasty girl. That the one girl in her grade who had that name, who should have been extra wonderful because she shared a name with Lee's very favorite character, was so mean to Lee.

Was it her fault? Lee wondered dully, ducking her head as she walked past. For saying that Amanda Pig was her favorite and it was awesome that Amanda shared a name with her?

Because some people didn't like being compared to pigs.

And ever since that day, when Amanda had looked at her, completely horrified, Lee's life had been miserable. The girls in the grade clustered around Amanda because she had the biggest house in town and had really awesome playdates, and Lee was left on the outskirts, not really belonging, not really liking the same things; they liked horses and who liked horses?

And they thought Winnie the Pooh was for preschoolers.

Lee clutched her backpack, with the images of Tigger and Piglet beaming on the back, closer to her, putting it into her cubby and going to her table that she shared with Omar, Gianna and Kim.

"Hi," she said, and Omar waved hello a little halfheartedly, while Gianna and Kim, best friends, just kept talking to each other, ignoring her.

Which she was used to. They definitely weren't part of the Amanda club, the name she'd given to the girls who only ever wanted to Amanda's house after school, but they were part of their own private club, and it was almost as bad, since there was definitely not room for new members.

She sighed, as the day started, leaning on her hand and daydreaming.

And that was when it happened.

The other reason Amanda didn't like her.

Because there was a ghost, standing right next to her, and Amanda could see it too but no one else could but Lee. They'd all outgrown it. She knew how that worked; Benny could no longer see Uncle Dan and daddy never could have.

She wondered if she'd soon lose her ability. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to because she knew that Amanda noticed when they were both watching the strange young woman, who hovered over Amanda and helped her with her coloring sheets, telling her what colors to use, and then the teacher would exclaim over Amanda's drawing and hang it on the board and it wasn't fair; Amanda was cheating but no one else knew that.

Except Lee.

And that was also why Amanda didn't like her.

"Don't tell," Amanda mouthed at her as the woman started to help Amanda again, and Lee looked away in an instant, looking at her own coloring page.

It was a flower, and Lee slowly started to color it in, the petals orange and the stem green.

She saw the woman bending over Amanda, whispering in her ear. They'd all been given the same coloring page.

Amanda started to color in the flower stem red.

That didn't make sense at all. It wasn't the right color for a stem.

But, Lee reflected, it would turn out amazingly. Because it always did for Amanda.

* * *

She went to the library at lunchtime, since she wanted to see the old librarian there. Mrs. Potter was warm and friendly, older than old, and she could had the best recommendations. Granted, the school library never had them but Lee had a good memory and she always asked the librarian at the Grandview Library if they had it.

And if they didn't have it, she gave up.

"Bread and Jam For Frances," Mrs. Potter said simply. "A very good book about a little badger girl who learns a valuable lesson."

"Jam?" Lee asked.

"It's jelly," Mrs. Potter said.

"Bread and jelly," Lee said, and grabbed her sandwich from her lunchbox. "We're not supposed to eat in here," she whispered.

"I'll keep an eye out," Mrs. Potter said, eyes twinkling.

Lee bit into the sandwich just as Amanda stormed around the corner. She saw Mrs. Potter there and faltered for a moment.

Just a moment.

"Elizabeth, don't tell Miss Cat that I get help," she said. Amanda had lost two of her front teeth and she lisped.

Lee wished that she had a lisp. It would make her more interesting to her classmates. And grownups were always saying how cute it was.

But she'd lost her teeth and no lisp had come, and they were already growing in again.

"Okay," Lee said simply, biting into her sandwich.

"If you do, I'll tell her that you eat in the library," Amanda said furiously.

"Okay," Lee repeated, hoping Amanda would leave.

"Why don't you care?" Amanda finally asked, running forward. "You can see them too! And no one else can!"

It was one of mommy's rules that no one was allowed to know unless mommy said they could. Unless someone needed urgent help.

Lee bit her lip. "I can see them," she agreed.

"Why?" Amanda said. "And why can I?"

"You won't in a few years," Lee said. "When you get bigger."

Amanda frowned. "Really?"

"Really," Lee said.

Amanda narrowed her eyes and left the library, her blonde hair bouncing.

Lee looked at her own brown hair and sighed.

* * *

Daddy said yes, and he held her hand tight in his when they walked in. "You know everyone here, don't you?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Aiden took me here this summer," Lee told him; Benny had chosen to wait in the car with his game console and Aiden had walked to a friend's house so it was just the two of them.

Daddy was wearing jeans and a jacket; one of his nicer shirts. Lee wasn't sure she'd ever been at the library with daddy before, and she could see the librarians that she knew smiling at them, waving at her. Waving at daddy.

He was smiling in return at them, always friendly.

Lee clung tighter to his hand as they approached her favorite librarian, a young and pretty woman named Ashley. Her favorite living librarian, that is; she didn't see Chris anywhere or she'd ask him.

"Do you have a book called Bread and Jam For Frances?" Lee said. She worked hard to get the name right, and when Ashley nodded, she knew she had.

"Your daughter knows all of these fantastic old book titles," Ashley told daddy, and Lee didn't like how she wasn't talking to Lee anymore now that daddy was here. "She asks for all these things that most kids these days haven't even heard of."

"Lee's a smart one," Jim agreed.

"Well, yes, but she's heard of books that even I haven't, where does she get these?" Ashley asked. "Though I do know the Frances books. She's hilarious. I stumbled upon them at my grandma's house and even though I'm an adult I got hooked on them. I'm a book lover," she finished, her lips stretched wide over her teeth as she looked at Jim.

Jim's eyebrows crinkled. "She gets it from all over," he said carefully.

"Well, here are the Frances books, I ordered them myself," Ashley said. "Just let me know if you guys, uh, need something else."

She walked away, hips swaying, and Lee frowned at her. She'd never seen Ashley act like this and she didn't like it. She'd gone all crazy with daddy.

"Where do you get your ideas?" Jim asked curiously.

"Mrs. Potter at the school library," Lee replied.

"The one that Benny can't see anymore?" Jim asked, lowering his voice.

"Yeah," Lee said, dimpling as he crouched down beside her.

Her father was such a nice man, she reflected, as carried the books for her; she was able to get all nine of them and she'd never checked out as many books, even with Aiden. He'd always limited her to five.

"You'll really read all of these?" Jim asked curiously.

"Well, you could read some of them to me," Lee replied.

He grinned. "Nice bargaining," he said, high fiving her as she used the self checkout by herself. "Now we're off home. And I think I could even fit in a book for you before dinner."

"What about mommy?" Lee asked, suddenly remembering Ashley, and the glint in her eye, and how she hadn't heard mommy and daddy in so long.

Sometimes it happened before dinner too, if he came home early enough.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, baby?" He asked.

And Lee didn't know how to answer that question.

Life wasn't perfect, Lee would admit, and she'd have to go school again tomorrow; she'd have to see Amanda again and feel lonely, and just suffer through it because everyone went to school.

But, she thought, holding tight to daddy's hand and proudly leading him through the library while he held her books tight under his arm, sometimes it came pretty close.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim unbuckled Lee and carried her books inside, finding dinner in a crockpot on low, and Melinda nowhere in sight.

Lee had dumped her backpack, racing out to the yard with Oliver immediately, both talking a mile a minute, and Jim frowned a little. "Mel?" He called up the stairs, before taking them two at a time.

He found his wife in the bedroom, frozen in place. Andi was sleeping peacefully in her crib and he walked in just in time to see Melinda fall backwards, her body completely immobile.

He only barely caught her, and she jerked back to attention, staring up at him. "What the hell?" He gasped, arms tight around her. "Are you okay? Is this the first time this has happened?"

She clung to him, gasping for breath. "Yes," she said. "I haven't...I didn't even know a ghost was haunting me."

Her hand went to her throat, her fingers probing there and Jim set her on the bed, his own fingers replacing hers. "What was happening?" He asked, hands checking out every inch of her that she'd let him.

"I don't know," she said, throat working. "I was standing here and I heard your car in the driveway and Oliver yelling that you were home, and then I couldn't breathe and I was falling backwards and you were there."

He exhaled, for the first time, it seemed, since he'd walked in, pressing a kiss to her wrist. "You scared me," he whispered.

"I scared myself," she said, looking towards the crib.

"We've never talked about...how this could influence our own kids," Jim breathed. "So far Aiden seems pretty invincible, because he can see shinies too."

"It's like the ghosts can't fool him," Melinda said. "He can see them for who they are, and they can't force visions on him."

Her throat worked a little; she kept her hands on her neck.

Jim moved onto the bed with her, kissing the hair above her air, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, trailing his lips down her neck. "Do you think Lee or Oliver or Andi will be as lucky?"

Melinda swallowed, and Jim kissed the motion, lips lingering. "I don't know," she said. "Especially since...since Benny can't see them anymore. I think it's all a gamble at this stage."

"But it is a gift," Jim said. "Not everyone can see ghosts, even when raised like Benny, knowing that they're there."

"Yeah," Melinda said. "I don't know how it works. Is it the universe? Because there was that guy with the twin, eight years ago, and he grew up knowing that his brother was there and unable to see others. And now Benny can't see any…" She trailed off. "There's no method to the madness," she sighed, leaning into his touch.

Jim found his body responding to the closeness of his wife, to how long it had been, to how there were still a few weeks left, and he realized he was guiding her back onto the bed, his lips showing her how very much he loved her, bringing her to the point of a very breathy moan that seemed to stop all brain function for Jim and make all the blood in his body rush into his groin.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered, trailing his lips down her neck again.

"Sometimes I can imagine," she whimpered, just as there was a shout outside.

Moment over.

She moved off of the bed. "I need to go check on Ollie and Lee," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "I'll stay here with Andi."

"Yeah," she breathed, leaving the bedroom, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Jim straightened on the bed, adjusting his jeans, thinking of his children downstairs, thinking of his mother, until at last he could move comfortably again, going to the crib where Andi lay. She was just beginning to wake up, responding to Lee's shrieks outside with Oliver, and how they were carrying through the open window.

She seemed to smile at him and he felt his heart turn to mush, reaching with careful hands to pick her up, cradling her into his body. He would never get over how much Andi looked like him; everyone had commented on it. Lee looked like Melinda, with dark brown eyes, curly brunette hair.

But Andi...her blue eyes blinked up at Jim and she had the beginnings of his jaw; her hair was much darker than Lee's and she just had a different bone structure than Lee had had at the same age. Lee was a very small baby; at times worrying her parents over not putting on enough weight, but Andi seemed to constantly be feeding, putting on pound after delicious pound, making her very sturdy even at three weeks.

She yawned, and he found himself speaking to her, his voice rumbling. "Oh, Andi," he breathed. "You are so much like me, I can't believe it."

She glanced up at him, responding to his voice. "Even the way you yawn when you're bored," he whispered, laughing. "Just like me. You and I are going to be great pals. Aiden and Benny only play basketball and soccer, and I can already tell that Oliver won't much like baseball, but I am going to have one kid who loves it, and it's going to be you, I can already tell."

She yawned again.

"You doubt my words, huh?" He said. "Don't you worry. You'll hit your first home run and you will be hooked forever."

"Daddy!" Lee came running into the bedroom. "Can I hold her?"

He looked at his other daughter in amusement, wondering when she and Oliver's game had ended.

"Sit down," he invited and she did so, holding out her arms for her sister. "Where's Oliver?"

"He scraped his knee and mommy is taking care of it," Lee said. "Maybe you could read us both a book now?"

She looked hopefully up at him and he nodded. "Yeah, here, give me Andi. You go pick out a book and sit on the couch and I'll be down in a second."

She nodded, running to fetch something.

Jim placed Andi back in her crib, ready to change out of his work clothes, swapping his dress shirt and jacket for a tank, and his nice jeans for old battered ones he'd had to have had for fifteen years now.

Melinda rolled his eyes when he walked downstairs in said jeans, Andi on his shoulder. "You haven't gotten rid of those yet?" She teased, smacking his ass as he walked by, and he whirled to face her.

"How could I, when I always get this exact reaction?" He teased back, grabbing her hand as she started up the stairs and pulling her in for an extended kiss.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Oliver begged from where he and Lee were ready on the couch.

"Go read," Melinda told him, whispering the words against his mouth, conjuring thoughts of her in other situations, and he pulled away from her, returning the slap on the ass as she walked up the stairs, and she jumped a little, her laughter propelling him into the living room.

"Okay, Bread and Jam For Frances," he began. "By Russell Hoban."

He started to read, Andi sleeping on his chest, one arm curling to hold Oliver close in by his side, Lee holding the book and turning the pages for him as he read the words, giving everyone a different voice, sending Oliver and Lee into paroxysms of laughter with how ridiculous he made the mother badger sound.

Benny wandered in, driven home by Landon's mother, coming to sit on the floor and listen to the end of the story, leaning his head on Jim's knee.

"And Albert said, what do you have today?" Jim continued.

He saw Melinda steal in and take a picture with her phone, knowing that this was an unusual occurrence in their household...but a very welcome one.

They'd have to start reading more.

* * *

He lay awake next to Melinda that night; they'd had a very heated makeout session that might have turned into more if not for the fact that she wasn't cleared yet, and if Andi hadn't started crying just as Jim got to second base.

Maybe she wouldn't appreciate baseball as much as he'd hoped after all, he sighed, trying to find the humor in the situation. Because he really didn't want to be that husband in books or movies who got distant because his wife couldn't give him enough physical affection. And he wouldn't let himself be that man either.

But that didn't negate the fact that he dying to have sex with his wife. And at this point, yes, he could have woken her for a blow job and that would be very enjoyable, but it wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't be able to bring her to the same point. And it wouldn't compare to being buried within her, his body moving over hers, bringing them both closer, deepening their bond…

He rolled over in bed, moving from his stomach onto his side, pulling her in against him, burying his face in her neck.

He'd take what he could get.

* * *

Saturday mornings that Jim had off meant basketball with Aiden, and now Benny, at the local park. Ned even joined them sometimes, when he had time, which always brought Jim back to the days before his accident, before losing his memory for such a long time.

He remembered how Delia always enthused that she'd known it was possible for him to regain it, having doubted before, because he'd gone to meet Ned at the park to practice basketball shots.

He remembered those days, stuck in himself, hearing Melinda tell him that he was her husband; ignoring her, too scared and lost to let himself fall for the woman who said they'd been married.

He'd reverted to the days right after his father had died; his first words on waking up had been asking if his father had recovered after his heart attack.

And Jim of those days had been a very bitter person, carrying hurt that he couldn't speak to his dad again; that the future day of finally making up with him was now past, impossible.

He had eventually remembered everything about his life, every last detail, from how old he was when he hit his first home run, to how Melinda had felt on their wedding night, how their skin had glided together, how he'd made her come so hard that she'd sobbed in his arms.

And he remembered what it had been like to forget her. He remembered every cutting word, every time he'd left her, doubted her.

He remembered telling her that he didn't believe in her gift.

He shook the memories off, remembering how happy they were now; that the past was past and Melinda wouldn't welcome him bringing up such terrible memories.

He could never forget how he'd hurt her then.

"Dad?" Benny asked, voice loud. "We're here."

Jim blinked, looking around him. "And it's time to play ball," he said, throwing the basketball tucked under his arm at Benny, seeing his son catch it with ease and toss it to Aiden.

A group of neighborhood boys that they knew came up. "Three against three?" They offered, and JIm nodded.

This was a tradition too.

The game was hard and fast, or as hard and fast as it could be when playing with kids whose ages ranged from 8 to 13.

But they were all pretty good players. Aiden tried hard; soccer was where he shone, but he loved his dad too much to not try his best at basketball too, something that Jim could share with him more readily than soccer.

Their team was behind; Jim could feel his own distraction bogging the game down, slowing their play.

"Dad, catch!" Benny yelled.

"Get the shot!" Aiden crowed.

Jim was laughing, not paying attention, and then, inexplicably, remembered the look on Melinda's face the day he'd told her that he thought she was a fake. There was a smell in the air, fresh baked goods, and he was right back in the moment…

And then he was falling, and his knee wasn't supporting him anymore.

And then there was pain.

First things first. He had to stay calm.

"Dad?" Aiden shrieked, running over, suddenly looking about five years younger. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's probably a sprain," Jim said, his mind immediately going to worst case scenarios. Knee sprains sometimes needed a cast; they could take up to ten months to heal if they were extremely bad...He wasn't that young anymore and he couldn't take that much off of work.

"Call an ambulance," Jim said. "Aiden, son, calm down. My phone is right over there."

He was forcing himself through the pain, while Aiden looked like he was about to throw up, when Benny ran, grabbed Jim's phone from where he'd left it on the grass, and dialed 911.

"My daddy just hurt his leg," he said matter of factly.

"It's probably a knee sprain," Jim called.

"He says it's probably a knee sprain," Benny related.

"We're at Morning Park," Jim said.

Benny related the rest.

"Bring it here, Ben," Jim panted, hissing from the pain. God, he had to keep it together. He couldn't scare Aiden more than he already was. "Hey, Dorothy, it's Jim. I'm the one with a sprained knee."

And that was enough to make them come running.

* * *

"I don't know what we'll do without you," Dr. Evana Peters said, shaking her red head. "This is going to take at least six weeks to heal, Jim Clancy."

"I know," Jim said, lying back on the bed. Hours had passed, and his leg was now in a cast; that had been his reluctant decision; Dr. Peters had to talk him into it. "Can't I just fake it?"

"I'm the doctor here, Jim, not you," she scolded. "And my orders go. Is Melinda down here yet?"

"I talked to her fifteen minutes ago and she'd only just found someone to watch the baby," Jim replied. "She'll be here soon. How are Aiden and Benny holding up?"

"They're fine, the nurses have been checking up on them," Dr. Peters replied. "A bit worried but fine."

"Can you send them in?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied. "God, Jim. I have no idea how this hospital will make it six weeks or more without you."

"Don't remind me," Jim said softly as she left the room.

Aiden and Benny came in a few minutes later; Benny catapulted himself onto the bed, throwing his arms around Jim, but Aiden was hanging back, his eyes downcast.

"Dad, how are you feeling?" Benny said. "Are you okay? Why is your leg in a cast?"

"I sprained my knee," Jim said.

"Cool!" Benny said, sliding back off the bed and running to the other side to stare at Jim's cast in better detail.

"Hey, Aid," Jim said, smiling at his oldest. "You okay?"

"I failed you," Aiden said softly. "I just froze."

"You didn't fail me," Jim said. "Come here. Aid, it's fine. I know that your strong points are of a more...spiritual side. If your mom was being attacked by a ghost, or if I was, I know that you would have handled things without a second thought. But this is different. And that's okay. You aren't used to physical trauma and you don't need to worry about it." He chuckled. "I once had a paramedic with me, before I was a doctor, who got sick at the sight of blood. And Aid? That's still okay. Just don't become a paramedic, please."

Aiden laughed, a little shakily, but then he was hugging his father tightly around the neck. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Don't be," Jim soothed.

"Benny, you were the man of the hour," Aiden mumbled, pulling away, relief on his face.

"I just did what I had to do," Benny bragged. "No biggie."

"Have you talked to your mom?" Jim asked, and Aiden sighed.

"Yeah, she's been calling your phone and we've been talking for a while, she finally caught Delia and asked her to watch Lee, Andi and Oliver."

"Is she worried?" Jim said.

Aiden cracked a tiny smile. "That's an understatement. She was worse off than I was when you first fell down, and that's saying something."

"Oh, god," Jim breathed, just as Melinda entered the room, in a sundress that she didn't normally wear outside the house.

She was a vision, all messy hair and incomplete makeup, legs bare in the short dress, and everything bouncing as she jogged forward.

Jim saw Aiden discreetly pull Benny from the room, closing the door, and all he could think of was thank god, because he wasn't sure how this conversation would play out.

"What the hell, Jim?" Melinda said, stopping just out of arm's reach of Jim's bed, perhaps intentionally.

"I fell, it happens," Jim said. "I'm sorry."

"I know it wasn't your fault, that's not in question here," Melinda said. "But I have been waiting three hours for any real news and Aiden and Benny were probably traumatized but I couldn't find someone to watch the kids at home so I could properly focus on the ones in the freaking hospital, watching their dad spasm in pain."

"Mel, calm down," he said. "I wasn't. I stayed very calm. Aiden had a little panic attack but Benny called 911 and both boys were fine by the time we arrived." He smiled at her. "Benny was the hero of the hour. He stayed so calm. Just like me."

"He is not becoming a doctor," Melinda said.

"I never said he was," Jim managed.

She was frenzied and worried out of her mind, and all he wanted to do was properly apologize for worrying her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"What, is this murphy's law or something?" Melinda said. "Every time our lives start to work, start to be good, and smooth, something like this happens."

"Mel, it won't be that bad of a thing," he soothed, holding out his hand to her. "You're always hoping for me to slow down. Now I'm just going to have to. Think of it this way...I'll be home for six weeks."

"Yeah, and unable to walk up and down the stairs, pick up your kids, or even bathe alone," Melinda said. "Meaning more work for me, the person who just gave birth three weeks ago. Yes, this would be manageable, if I hadn't just given birth! If we didn't have five kids, and if the youngest wasn't only three weeks old."

"We can ask my mom to come help if you're feeling overwhelmed," he began and she gasped. "Mel, just come here."

She was pacing around the room and he steeled his voice. "Mel, come here."

She listened this time, meeting his gaze, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Mel," he breathed, holding his hand out, and she finally came forward, almost running as Benny had done, leaping onto the bed with him.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted, and she was finally curled into him, and her lips were right there.

His arms encircled her, holding tight. "We'll be fine," he said. "We'll make it through."

"Five kids just seemed like too many all of a sudden," she said. "Yet I can't imagine not having any of them."

"We're fine," he repeated, and pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, immediately bringing passion into an intended comfort kiss. Her tongue was in his mouth and Jim moaned, kissing her back, bringing his hands up to her face, cradling her nearer, angling her, and she was climbing over him, straddling his lap, settling onto his erection, her short dress riding up, and her foot brushed against his knee and he hissed with pain, everything in his body seeming to freeze.

And Melinda pulled away in a panic, scrambling from the bed.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm fine, Mel. You just hit it."

"I need to get the boys home," she said, barely looking at him. "When are you being discharged?"

"They might want to keep me overnight just in case," Jim said. "To make sure nothing else sets in."

"Okay," Melinda breathed. "Um. I'll come back tonight with the girls, you can say good night to them."

"Thank you," he said. "I'd appreciate that."

And he just looked at her, wishing that the moment on the bed just now hadn't gone wrong, because oh god, his erection was still pulsing and his lips were tingling and he just wanted his wife.

But duty called.

"We'll see you later," Melinda said, ducking her head.

"Kiss me goodbye," he said, as she started for the door. She swallowed, turning around, walking slowly to his bedside. "Don't treat me like I'm porcelain now, Mel. Please. Because that will kill me more than anything else. I'd take another sprained knee if it meant getting to make love to you right now."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't," she said, but there was a faint smile in her eyes, and she leaned to kiss him.

He made sure to keep it PG this time, his lips moving gently over hers, until her eyes were warm when she pulled away. "I don't know how I'll sleep without you tonight," she breathed.

"We can worry about that later," he said, his hand slipping to cup her ass.

She nodded, her own hand sliding over his chest, moving fondly over him. "See you later," she whispered.

And it sounded so vastly differently than when she'd said it earlier that Jim was assured. They were good.


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda took Oliver, Lee and Andi over to the hospital that night, leaving Aiden in charge of Benny, confident in his abilities as babysitter. And there might have been a Watcher there too. Darn him, Carl was just too eager sometimes.

She smiled a little, realizing that Carl had become a very valuable member of their family these past eight years. Past thirteen. Since before Aiden. Since during when Aiden was five and everything seemed to be happening at once.

Since a terrible night when they'd decided to hide Aiden's gift from him…

But that was all over. Aiden knew what he was doing; Melinda and Jim now knew better than to interfere with any of their children's gifts. Or lack of them.

She considered the sleeping Andi, and the amped up Oliver and Lee in the backseat.

Benny, sitting at home, unaware that Carl was there.

Aiden, who could see more than Melinda ever could.

She bit her lip. There were still times when she just felt unsure. Out of step. Watching her kids grow up and wondering why she'd ever thought she could handle this.

Thank god, they were offset by moments of such utter love and joy, spent watching Benny play superhero with Lee, or feeling Jim's arms around her when she was pregnant...she'd never trade them. She knew that.

She unbuckled her little minions, carrying Andi's baby carrier and letting Lee and Oliver race ahead of her. God knew that they knew this hospital like the back of their hand. They were already at the elevators when she walked in.

"Up, mommy?" Lee asked, bouncing a little.

"Yeah," Melinda replied, hurrying to catch up with them, seeing the glances that the nurses gave them. _Jim Clancy's family, here to see him._

 _And what on earth would they do for six weeks without him?_ She could imagine them thinking, before their faces melted into smiles again.

_At least he's got six weeks home with his family._

_Who knows, maybe they'll go for a sixth child?_

Melinda could feel her cheeks turn a bright red at the very thought. She knew that she and Jim were just a bit ridiculously fertile. Especially since she'd almost started to give up hope with Aiden, and then he was five before she conceived Benny and after that...the babies just kept coming. She wasn't sure what it was. Healthier diets? Jim had talked her into trying a Paleo one with Benny and they'd vaguely stuck to it after that, giving up toast in the morning for a few years, before gradually sliding back into their normal diet, with a few less grains at other meals.

But god knew, Jim hadn't lasted long without his breakfast cereal and Melinda without her toast. Not when it wasn't needed. And then Andi had come along.

She flushed, remembering that night. She flushed again looking at her son with her, remembering _that_ night.

He had been the biggest surprise. She was three months along before she realized it, and both she and Jim had just been utterly clueless until one day she'd been feeling off; there was an extra test left over from Lee and she'd been pregnant.

And he'd wanted to go camping that week.

Her face was pretty much a bright red when she walked into Jim's room, a few steps behind a shrieking Lee and Oliver. She loved how Lee brought Oliver out of his shell. It was amazing to watch the shy little boy come to life around his sister.

Then again, Lee had her moments of shyness too. It was only with family that she was fully herself also, and that was the same with Benny.

Aiden was their only true socialite. He was completely at ease with anyone, his age or younger or older.

Maybe Andi would follow in his footsteps.

Lee and Oliver were in awe of Jim's cast, poking his leg, and he was grinning at them when she walked in, toting Andi.

God, she loved this man. The smile on his face at the sight of his children. At the sight of her. It made her wonder why she'd waited so long to give into his request to have kids. Seeing how he was with them...god, it was the biggest turn on.

He looked and saw her, his smile lessening, as if worried she'd still be stressed, before it widened again. "Hey, Mel," he said simply, pulling Oliver onto the bed with him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, but looking at her the whole time.

"Me too," Lee said, jumping onto the bed, just careful enough to avoid landing on his leg. He'd still gotten jostled though, and she saw his reluctant wince.

"Be careful, Lee," Melinda said, walking forward, placing Andi's carrier down and bending to unbuckle her so she could say goodnight to her daddy.

She could feel his eyes on her ass, how he completely skipped the extra pounds on her midsection and went straight to the good stuff. How he always, always loved her body, no matter what stage it was at. Pre baby, post baby, during baby. All the time. Every day.

He shifted over on the bed, patting the space next to him, his eyes asking her to join them, and she moved carefully over, knowing that her hips were most definitely wider than usual, but Jim's hands were there, guiding her down, pulling her right in next to him, and she didn't miss the little hum of pleasure in the back of his throat when he did so.

"I love you," he whispered, hands still holding tight to her hips.

"I love you back," she promised, as he moved to place one arm behind her.

"This little girl is sleepy, huh?" He asked, admiring Andi over her shoulder.

"She slept the whole car ride," Melinda agreed, leaning into him.

"Hey, daddy, are you okay?" Oliver asked, moving closer.

"I'll get there," Jim replied. "I hurt my leg, see the cast?"

"Yeah," Oliver said with big eyes, staring at it. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit," Jim admitted.

Lee watched too. "Can you move it anymore?" She asked. "Can you walk?"

"I can move it, yes," Jim said, wiggling his bare toes, and Melinda giggled to watch it.

Without prompting, Oliver moved to the end of the bed. "This little piggy went to the library," he said solemnly, grabbing Jim's big toe.

"With me!" Lee said. "But can you walk? Mommy said you were going to stay home for six weeks. Will you be able to pick us up from school? Or take us to the library?"

Her eyes were huge and hopeful. Melinda leaned into Jim, waiting for his response.

"Stop tickling my toes," Jim said, distracted by Oliver's little fingers.

His son delighted in finding a weakness, immediately starting to tickle Jim's foot, until his father was laughing out loud and begging for mercy. "Stop it, please, Oliver," he begged, shaking the whole bed.

"Ask for mercy," Oliver said grimly.

"Mercy," Jim pleaded and Oliver's hands fell away. "Yes, Lee, I can walk. If Oliver didn't just permanently injure me, that is."

"With that, I think visiting hours are over, even for you," Melinda said softly, seeing the nurse peek into their room. They had been loud, for sure.

"Fine," Jim sighed. "I'm sorry that I won't be home for bedtime tonight. I wasn't supposed to work this shift."

She laughed, edging off of the bed. "Well, so am I," she sighed, handing Jim Andi.

He kissed her good night, just pausing with her in his arms for a moment, breathing her in. "I love our family," he said solemnly as he handed Andi back to her. "Thank you, Mel."

"I was thinking the same thing on the way up," Melinda admitted. "We managed to make a pretty great group of kids."

"Just like I always knew we could," Jim murmured. "Come here."

Lee and Oliver giggled, hiding their faces as Melinda's lips met Jim's. His hands came up to cup her face and his lips were sipping at hers, tugging her lower lip into his mouth, making her moan.

They missed it, but Lee almost clapped when she heard it, before running from the room, Oliver in tow.

"I love you," Melinda told him, pulling away, feeling more than a little dazed.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something," Jim said, clearing his throat.

She stilled, bending to place Andi in the carrier, buckling her in and lifting it. "Yeah?" She asked, voice soft.

"I can't believe how good your ass looks in those pants," Jim said, voice completely serious.

She swatted at him. "Oh, god, Jim, I thought you were being serious," she said, almost unbelievably relieved.

"I'm being dead serious," he assured her, voice even lower, the tenor of it almost sending vibrations up her spine. "I almost wish right now that we didn't have kids so you could climb in with me like you did after I was in the ambulance crash."

"Don't be silly," she murmured, but moved closer to him, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, feeling his hand clasp her ass, caressing one cheek before letting her go, eyes dark.

"Think of me," he stated, and she grinned at him, feeling her knees go a little wobbly from the look on his face as she started out the door.

"What else would I do?" She teased. "You better hope I don't miss you too much."

His eyes blazed. "Oh, Mel, you aren't cleared yet," he whispered.

She shrugged, wiggling her eyebrows, before leaving the room; Lee and Oliver were right outside the door and they frantically waved goodbye to their father before again leading the way to the elevators.

"Is daddy coming home tomorrow?" Lee asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, he should be," Melinda said. "If things turn out well and I don't know why they wouldn't."

Lee pressed the button for the ground floor and the elevator started. "At least he's always here anyway," she chirped. "He must like it."

"Yeah," Melinda chuckled. "He does."

* * *

Bedtime was odd without Jim there. Granted, there were lots of bedtimes without Jim there but there was just this consciousness hanging over everyone that he wasn't supposed to be working tonight and should be there, reading Oliver's story to him, helping Aiden with one last spot of homework, admiring whatever Benny needed him to admire, and watching as Lee put her toys away, all by herself.

She didn't like getting help with little things like that. Melinda had never known such an independent child.

And Jim wasn't there, but he wasn't working; he hadn't gone around giving kisses to everyone and hugs and saying that he'd be there in the morning.

And that was rotten.

Melinda felt a bit subdued, despite their visit earlier, as she went around the living room tidying up a little; Aiden was still the biggest messmaker you could find and Benny and Oliver were, just a bit, following in his footsteps instead of Lee's.

Oh well. There was something soothing about going around and picking up toys and pillows that had been cast off of the couches onto the floor.

Andi wailed in the kitchen and she hurried back to her side, picking her up and going upstairs to check on everyone.

She wanted to read Oliver's bedtime story to him. She couldn't let herself forget again.

Lee was good; her light was already off and she smiled sweetly at Melinda when she wished her good night. Aiden vaguely promised that he'd turn the light off 'before ten' and since it was Saturday, Melinda didn't push.

Benny was at his desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper; she'd have to get him a sketchpad sometime so he stopped doodling in the margins of his homework. She doubted his teachers appreciated that.

"Hey, Ollie," she said, seeing that someone, probably Benny, had seen to it that Oliver was in his PJs. "Ready for your story?"

"Can we go to the rocking chair in your room?" Oliver asked hopefully, scrambling up to grab a book.

"Okay," Melinda agreed, patting Benny on the head as Oliver sped from the room. "Good night, Ben," she said, leaning to press a kiss to his head. He turned his head and returned the kiss, reaching a hand out to stroke Andi's soft cheek.

"Good night, mom," he said.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She wondered.

"Yeah, and I helped Oliver," Benny said.

"You're the best," she replied, and he just shrugged. "Lights off after my story with Ollie is done, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, and she left the room, Andi cradled into her chest. She was getting hungry; Melinda wondered if she could put that off until Oliver's story was over.

"Owl," Oliver said as Melinda walked in, going to the crib to place Andi there. "No, her too."

"Okay," Melinda agreed, sitting in the hand carved wood chair. It was one of her and Jim's best investments over the years; definitely one of her favorite ones. It had cost a pretty penny when it came through her shop but Melinda hadn't been able to bring herself to part with it; they'd ended up bringing it home.

"Okay," Melinda said again, feeling like the Grandpa from The Princess Bride. She shifted Andi a little higher and patted her lap, prompting Oliver to scramble aboard.

"I can sit on your lap again," he said in delight. "Your tummy isn't huge anymore."

"I know," she agreed, placing an arm around him. "Because Andi was in there."

"Yeah," Oliver said, reaching to touch Andi's face, much like Benny had done. "Ready."

He handed her the book and she carefully started. "Owl At Home by Arnold Lobel," she said.

This was one of Oliver's favorites, he especially liked the one where the moon followed Owl home.

She lingered over the chapters, delighting in the cleverness of the writing and of each separate tale, wishing that she'd had books half as nice as this growing up.

She closed it at the end, pressed a kiss to Oliver's head and sent him off to bed, finally just taking her shirt and bra off to nurse Andi now that everyone was settled in their rooms.

Jim would love getting this view, she reflected, moving to lay on her side on the bed, Andi positioned next to her, bringing the baby close.

Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Hey, Melinda, it's Eli," came the voice, and she sighed.

"What's up?" She wondered. She'd been telling every ghost she came across since Andi's birth that she was temporarily closed for business, as it were, guiding everyone to him.

"I need your help with something, I'm dealing with this nasty ghost and I just think it would really help if I could solidly identify him," Eli said. "I know you're tired and I shouldn't be bothering you but he's here now, and I bet if you just came to my office we could narrow it down to who it is. I just need a face, Melinda."

With all the things he'd done for her over the years, Melinda knew she couldn't, and depending on the level of the ghost's power, shouldn't say no. "I'll be there in fifteen," she sighed. She could depend on Aiden to hold down the fort for an hour or two. And she'd lock both doors and turn the alarm on.

"Thank you," Eli said. "So much."

"Sure," Melinda answered. "You've been dealing with a lot after Andi's birth, taking over things for me, and I should return the favor."

"See you soon," Eli said. "I'll try to keep him occupied."

"You will be designated as baby holder once I get there, though," Melinda told him in warning.

"Oh," Eli said. "Well, that's okay."

She hung up and waited for Andi to finish before standing up, dressing again and pulling one of Jim's plaid flannel shirts on for the night chill. She picked up Andi and let her burp before going to Aiden's room.

"Hey, baby," she said, slipping in. "Eli needs a tiny bit of help with a ghost; I'm going down there. I should be back before ten," she promised.

"I thought you were taking time off," Aiden said with a frown. "Because of the baby."

"I am," Melinda said. "He just needs a face so he can figure out who his ghost is. It's a nasty one and I don't like to let it wait."

"Okay," Aiden sighed.

"Hold down the fort here, okay? I'm taking my cell phone and turning the alarm on," Melinda said. "Call me if anything happens. And pick up the house phone if your dad calls."

"Okay," Aiden agreed, walking over to give her the hug he'd been too busy for earlier.

"Thanks, baby," she whispered, relishing the feel of him. He was getting so tall. She wouldn't be surprised if he surpassed Jim in height, since he was already nearing it and he was only thirteen.

And it was so bizarre for him to be taller than she was. Just last summer she could have sworn she still had a head and shoulders on him but that couldn't be so; it had to be two years ago now since he'd been shorter than her.

God.

She missed her little baby so much, she could remember when he was as small as Andi and her heart just ached to have those days back. But then she felt Andi's pleasant weight, looked into the future at what type of man Aiden was already becoming and would be, and those thoughts fell away.

Life was good. Time moved just as it should.


End file.
